


Working My Way Back to You  遥途终归

by Cherish_R



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Fix-It, Spoilers for Wonder Woman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherish_R/pseuds/Cherish_R
Summary: 就刚好在那战争结束后的一周，Steve Trevor睁开了双眼，发现自己正浑身湿透地躺在一块看起来极其眼熟的沙滩上，而一大群愤怒的亚马逊人则恶狠狠地盯着他看。“噢我的妈啊，”Steve说道。[一个电影治愈向fic]





	Working My Way Back to You  遥途终归

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working My Way Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094231) by [truthanddivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthanddivinity/pseuds/truthanddivinity). 



> 接在电影之后。一个因电影结尾所产的治愈向的文，所以这文里会有全篇电影的剧透。
> 
> 作者的写作单纯基于电影，并对漫画无深入了解，所以请务必原谅任何逻辑问题。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的备注：
> 
> 所有治愈向的文中这一篇看得最舒服，于是就去要了授权，在此表示对原作者的最高敬意。相信大家在看完电影之后都热烈地爱上了Wondersteve…请享受这一篇温暖的文吧！非常治愈qwq
> 
> 若有任何翻译错误是我的锅，请不要大意指出来。

就刚好在那战争结束后的一周，Steve Trevor重新睁开了双眼，同时他也发现自己正浑身湿透地躺在一块看起来极其眼熟的沙滩上，而一大群愤怒的亚马逊人也则正恶狠狠地盯着他看。

“噢我的妈啊，”Steve说道。

 

他绝望地环顾四周，试图从那一大群脸中认出一位特定的女士，他用手肘将自己撑了起来，却猛然间察觉到自己的衬衫已经破得不成样子，同时也被血与海水浸透了，他全身遍布割伤与淤青，非常可能也收获了一两只断掉的肋骨。他呻吟出声，重新倒回了晶莹的白沙滩上，痛苦地蜷起身子。

“Diana？”他嘶声道。“Diana在哪？”

Hippolyta女王大步走上前来，威严地立在了Steve蜷成一团的身前。他眯起眼睛看向她，因眩目的阳光失焦了片刻。她的面容如往常一般威严古典，但在她的眼睛深处，有一抹狂乱的光芒宣示着她对自己女儿深沉的爱。

“你不知Diana于何处？”她质问道。

 

“她不在这儿？”Steve反问道，随即又因去抵抗向他呼啸而来的记忆，猛地紧紧闭上双眼。那拥住Diana的片刻，将他的怀表紧紧按进她的手心，随后义无反顾地跳进飞机里那装满着芥子气 (*1）死亡机舱，再当他彻底远远离开了地面的第一时间扣下扳机，开火…

Hippolyta在他身旁骤然跪下，用不可撼动的力量扣住了他的肩膀。Steve因那指尖深深扣入自己肩上的伤处而倒吸了一口凉气，咬紧牙关，但同时也意识到她并非有意造出如此伤害。她的眼睛锁着他的，她的嘴唇抿成一条不悦的直线。

 

“发生什么了？”她说道。“为何只有你一个人回到了Themyscira。”那可不是一个请求。

 

“我上次见到Diana时，她还…很好。战斗着，”Steve缓慢地说道。“我跑进了一个全是芥子气炮弹的飞机里面，起飞远离地面，然后我就开枪点燃了它。毕竟去销毁那瓦斯只能这么干，否则它只会杀了所有人。”

 

他停顿了一下，深吸一口气。“我不明白。我应该是得死了的…”

他稍稍动了动，随后因这动作导致的另一波席卷而来的疼痛呻吟出声。

 

Hippolyta优雅地站起身，向迈步立在她身后两侧的两位女战士点了点头。有那么一瞬间，Steve想着他是不是就得这么被丢在沙滩上等死了。若是Hippolyta将他扔在这里，他也不会埋怨她一丝一毫的；是他一并带走她挚爱的女儿离开了天堂岛，但后又完全没能保护好Diana。

突然间，他感到自己真是渺小而又无用。

但随后，那两位女士离开了Hippolyta的身侧，在他身旁跪下。一位抬起了他的肩膀，另一位抬起了他的双腿；极其轻柔地，她们将他举至二人之间，小心地不去牵扯到任何伤口。她们将他带到一个由大理石和岩石组成的宽敞且空气流通的房间，用冷水给他冲洗，包扎伤口，固定断骨。他试着去和她们交谈，但对方则只保持了绝对的缄默，只给他留下了一壶供饮用的冷水，和一盘供食用的肉与奶酪便走开了。

在吃了些东西，又喝下很多冷水之后，他终于感觉自己有个人样了。很快的，在他结束进食之后，Hippolyta走进了房间。

 

“Althea告诉我你的伤势不容小窥，”她说道。“烧伤，两根断裂的肋骨及数处擦伤。这至少需要一个月恢复。在此期间，你可以静心休养。”

 

“什么——我可没法等上一个月！”Steve惊骇失措地抗议道。“我得回到Dia——呃，回到所有人身边去看看他们的情况。”

Hippolyta挑起一条秀挺的眉毛。“若是我们放你归去，你死去又对Diana来说有何好处？”

 

“我又不会死，“Steve咕嚷道。”别老小题大做。“

Hippolyta叹了口气。“带着两根断了的肋骨，”她说道，“你的划船技术又能发挥出几分？”

Steve只得服软，但最后也讨价还价到了只留两个星期。对于Amazon人民，他怀着无上的感激，但同时也痛苦地意识到自己根本没什么值得回报的东西，于是，他在呆在岛上的两周里便去义务帮Amazon女士们跑腿，打杂以及运货，同时在不伤到他的断裂肋骨的情况下，也力作能及地做了些奇奇怪怪的差事。

 

那些女士们，在一开始与他保持着距离，但最后也变得熟稔了起来，在那周底，一些年轻的女士们便顺着他的要求讲起了Diana的过去，关于那个乐观活泼，调皮捣蛋的小女孩逃离课堂去特地观看战士们训练的故事。

 

在听完其中一个故事后，他转过身去，脸上仍挂着笑，却对上了Hippolyta的目光，她脸上有着一种难以捉摸的表情，如同他因什么事情而惊到了她一般。当她看见他也在回望向她时，她向他轻轻点了点头，随后便悄无声息地走开了。

他从Amazon人那里听来的下一个故事是关于少女时期的Diana的，她一如顽固地在深夜偷溜出去，违背自己母亲的意愿地跑到她的姨妈Antiope那儿进行秘密训练。

 

Steve大笑起来，他的眼睛明亮闪烁。“那听起来真是挺Diana的，”他同意道。

 

 

 

***

 

 

在那周周末，他被传唤到Hippolyta的房间。

“你，”Hippolyta省却了开场与客套，开口道，“对Diana到底有什么意图，嗯？”

“呃，”Steve说道，他愣了一两秒。“她在战斗里是个强有力的队友，”他说道。”她重视自己的品行与荣耀，也以那准则行事，我则非常欣赏她那一点。然后，嗯。我得承认我的确没有和她相识很久，但是——”他停顿了一刻，站直了身体。

“我，嗯。我爱上她了，”他小声道。

 

Hippolyta连眼睛都没眨一下。二人之间弥漫出尴尬的寂静。

 

“所以（What）？”Steve防备地问道，因为他知道Diana自己肯定还蒙在鼓里，而这时他就已经和Diana的母亲承认自己爱她，这绝对是他一生中干过最尴尬的事情了。

“唔，”Hippolyta哼声道，同时冷静地凝视着他。

 

“呃。所以您还是准备把我踢出您的岛咯？”Steve无助地问道。他真应该闭嘴的。

 

“我得承认，你于我对我的女儿的预期伴侣相差甚远，”Hippolyta向他锐利地指出，“然而，你的语言充满勇气，而我不无尊重此项。而就如我最近所意识到的一般，”她撅起嘴唇，“我的女儿有着她自己的选择。若你有能力向她证明你作为一名合格伴侣的能力的话，那么一切选择权便在她的手上。”

她的目光锋利地向他扫去。“你愿为你的同胞牺牲自己。那，我认为，也算是你的一项优点。”

Steve虚弱地朝着Hippolyta微笑起来。每次他想起那件事，他便会提醒自己道他根本完全不知道他朋友们或是Diana的下落。或是生死。

 

“有一些事情一直困扰着我，”Hippolyta说道。“再告诉我一遍，当我们在Themyscira的海滩上找到你之前，发生了什么？”

 

一字不漏地，他将那故事重新跟她讲了一遍。他仍旧不知道自己是如何在那灾难中活下来的——不过他仍飞快地表示道他本应死在那爆炸中。

“你必是获得了来自Zeus本人的庇护，”Hippolyta喃喃道，几乎是在自言自语，随后她皱起眉头，沉思起来。

让Steve惊讶的是，Hippolyta神色随后舒展开来。“这便是你绕开了所有死亡几率且存活的唯一解释，”她解释道。“而你在Themyscira上的存在也指代了Diana也安然无恙。”

“我不明白。”Steve说道。

“你本不可能在那爆炸中活下来，”Hippolyta说道。“而你存活的原因则是Zeus自己亲身介入了此事。”

“呃，好的…但是为什么Zeus会特地关注我呢？” Steve不解道。

“并非是你，”Hippolyta说道。“他做这件事是为了Diana。他的女儿。也就意味着直到现在，她也活在世上，不然他也不会出手救你性命。”

 

“…等等，Diana真是Zeus的女儿？”

“是的。”Hippolyta焦躁的说道。 “既然Zeus都亲力出手救你性命，那你显然对Diana意义非凡。”

“噢，“Steve说道。他可以感到他的脸上正开始咧出一个傻呼呼的微笑，他自己也正奋力地将其憋回去。片刻后，另一个问题浮上他的心头。“所以——Diana是个神？呃，女神？”

”半神，”Hippolyta指正道。“到底来说，毕竟我只是一届凡人。“

Steve眨了眨眼睛，努力消化这信息。

 

“那么即使现在，你对Diana的感情也始终如一吗？”Hippolyta询问道。

“当然，”Steve说道。“我怎么会变呢？我只是好奇她怎么会想要我。”

“Diana除外太过感情用事，她的鉴别能力仍旧出众，”Hippolyta温柔地说道。

 

Steve睁大了眼睛。 “等等，您这是承认我了吗？”

 

“我话可还没说到那份上。（*2）”Hippolyta说道。

 

 

 

***

 

在呆在Themyscira上的第二周里，Steve做了更多奇奇怪怪的事儿，他去观看了亚马逊人的对练以及继续深入学习亚马逊文化。一些女士甚至当Steve经过她们时，开始简单地与他寒暄几句。他的肋骨还没恢复到供他参加与亚马逊人的对练中去的情况，不过他并没为此感到失望。毕竟从他所观摩到的来看，他觉得就算是这里最年轻的战士都可以轻易把他撂倒在地。

 

在第二周结束之前，他整理好行李，然后去往Hippolyta的房间道别。

“谢谢您，”他对她说道，“言语着实无法表达我的敬意。您与您的人民本应没有任何理由去相信我，或是照料我，但您却这么做了。”

“你给我们展现了你的尊重，你的谦逊与宽容，”Hippolyta回复道。“而我也可去相信，尽管是在男性的世界里，也会有光辉可循。”

她稍稍转开视线，随后又回看向他。

“照顾好我的Diana，” 她说道。 “我已经失去了一个对我情同手足的姐妹。我不会允许自己再失去我唯一的女儿。”

 

Steve向她颔首，他吞咽了一下。

“来吧，” Hippolyta说道，她优雅地站起身，唇角蜷起了一个细小的微笑。 “我们必须把你送回Diana身边了。”

 

守卫将那沉重的大门推开，他随在Hippolyta身侧走了出去，他抬手去为自己的眼睛遮住那刺目的太阳，然后便猛地抽了一口气。从圣殿台阶底座一直延伸到海面波光粼粼的岸边，亚马逊人在通往大海的道路两侧立成两列。她们的武器收了起来，当他经过她们时，她们向他颔首示意，一些甚至向他微笑起来。

Steve低下头，他被这场面深深打动了，猛烈地直击心灵。

当他到达她们给予他回到伦敦的小船时，他转过身去。“谢谢你们做的所有事情，”他简单地说道。“我不会辜负你们的。”

 

 

***

 

 

几天之后，他回到了伦敦，发现这城市仍旧处在三周之前签署停战协议而结束战争所带来令人眩晕的狂喜之中。他把船停泊在码头，深吸一口气，缓慢地呼出，去让自己的脸上逐渐绽出一抹微笑，感觉到压在心底的重石缓慢地移开了。

 

他们做到了。他们真的做到了。

 

他穿过城市，去往他原本的办公室，然后发现Etta正坐在他的座位上，在她整理他的文件时还时不时吸着鼻子。当她抬眼看见他的时候，她发出了一声惊天地泣鬼神的尖叫，然后便晕了过去。

 

Steve眨眨眼。 “见鬼。”

 

Etta不久之后便重新恢复了清醒，然后，就在他试着把那倒了自己的应急白兰地酒的杯子塞到她手里时，她甩开了那杯子，做出了一个极其果断的，且完-全-不-英-国的行为，她扑上去抱住了他，并开始疯狂地抽噎起来。

“他们告诉我你死了！” 她哭道。

 

门被打开，Diana将头探进房间，看起来有些紧张。“Etta？你还好吗？”

 

她认出了Steve，然后她张大了嘴。

Steve凝视着她了几分钟，而当目光映在在她那完美的，无损的又及其鲜活的情形下，他不由自主地嘴角大幅上翘地微笑起来。她换上了取代之前碎掉，就是他要她戴上的那副，完全是同样款式的眼镜。她的黑发利落地向后梳起，而她穿着一套他之前从未见过，整洁，但有些公事化的外衣——那大概是Etta的主意。

 

Diana的一只手捂住了嘴，她的眼里则流转着泪水。

 

Etta从Steve怀里起身，瞥了一眼Steve的表情，再是Diana，再瞥回Steve。

“好吧，”她说道，压下一声偷笑。“我觉得我现在得走咯。”而Diana与Steve谁都没有察觉到她离开了房间，在身后轻轻地关上了门。

 

Steve越过房间，大步径直向Diana走去，张开双臂，毫无保留地紧紧抱住了她，将她拉近自己。他将自己的鼻尖深深埋进她的秀发里。

 

她憋下一声呜咽，她的手臂向上回绕住他。“Steve。”

 

他温柔地向后退开，将她的手牵进自己的手里。她紧紧地握着她的手，如同怕若是她放开的话他便会消失不见一般。

 

“你还记得你曾经问过我，当人们不在战斗的时候他们会做些什么吗？ “他向Diana问道。“然后我说我也不知道？”

“我记得，” Diana说道。她仍旧紧紧抓握着他的手。

“你愿意去找出这个答案吗？” 他充满希望地问道。“我们一起？”

 

“当然，” 随着半是大笑，半是哽咽的声音，Diana开口道，向前凑去吻上了他。“当然，在所不辞。”

 

 

-完-

 

*1 芥子气 （mustard gas）：初次用于一战，德国制造，应是女侠电影里的可燃毒气。


End file.
